


A short summary of Dean Winchesters birthday

by Aturmomshouse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean winchesters birthday, F/F, F/M, M/M, happy birthday dean winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aturmomshouse/pseuds/Aturmomshouse
Summary: This isn’t a full fic or one shot it’s more of like a list/description of Dean’s 42nd.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak
Kudos: 4





	A short summary of Dean Winchesters birthday

Jack did technically become god, but he never went poof, he just stayed in the bunker. Dean Winchester did not die, he moved at just the right time to get away from the rebar, and survived. That was three months ago, and since then, Jack has brought back Cas, and saved the disappearing allies of 15x18.

It is Dean Winchester’s 42nd birthday, he’s celebrating with Sam, Jack, Cas, and some other friends. Eileen got there first, Jody arrived second, bringing along Alex, Claire, Kaia, and Patience. The next to arrive was Donna, and shortly after, Bobby, then Charlie last because she got stuck in traffic. They all went way too far with the presents and food, which Dean didn’t complain about. 

They ordered pizzas, which Castiel picked up, and then they all watched movies, followed by eating pies that Jody, Donna, and the girls made. Dean was very happy about this seen as there was everything, apple pie, cherry pie, blueberry, pumpkin, and strawberry. 

Castiel helped Jack do dishes afterward, and then they all played music sang and danced and talked, and had leftovers and watched more movies, some of Dean’s favorites, like Tombstone, All Hallows’ Eve III, and Star Trek. 

After everyone was full and tired, Bobby was first to leave, followed by Charlie, then Donna, then Jody, Claire, Alex, Patience, and Kaia. Eileen had stayed a while longer but around 11 she started to head home.

Jack went to his room to talk to his new guinea pig which he had gotten a few weeks ago. Sam stayed out with Cas and Dean to continue to celebrate Dean’s birthday but around 12:15 he got tired and headed to bed.

It left Dean and Cas there, it had technically been past Dean‘s birthday because it’s been the morning, but they were still celebrating. ‘The talk’ had happened a month or two ago, and to truly celebrate his birthday, Dean went to bed and got absolutely railed the fuck out of by his angel bf.


End file.
